Ezt tőled vette
by LoveIsTheGameOfFate
Summary: (Ez egy fordítás az eredeti mű címe "He gets it from you" by onepromise mindenkinek ajánlom. ) Henry megunja a két anyukája közötti viszálykodást és varázslat segítségével bezárja őket egy szekrénybe hogy ne is olyan burkoltan rá vegye őket hogy béküljenek ki és még valami másra is... Figyelmeztetés: ez egy Swan Queen történet (EmmaXRegina) ha nem szereted ne olvasd el!


Visszatekintve tudnia kellett volna hogy ez lesz. A kölyök a Ruby-s incidens óta folyamatosan kerítősködött, ami nem is biztos, hogy egy igazi szó, de akkor is ezt csinálta. Ezért amikor Regina azt mondja neki, hogy az ajtó be van zárva meg sem próbálja kinyitni csak masszírozni kezdi a halántékát próbálva megelőzni a fejfájást, ami elkerülhetetlen, hiszen kinek ne fájna a feje, ha csapdába esett volna egy szekrényben Regina istenverte Milss-el.

Öt perccel később miután Regina kipróbált minden varázslatos zár törő bűbájt, ami a repertoárjában volt Emma az „Alohomora"-t javasolja. Valami baseball labda nagyságú tárgy suhan el centikkel a feje mellett és találja el a szekrény hátát majd esik egy műanyag kukába, aminek olyan az illata, mint a karácsonyfának. Szint látja maga előtt az „ _Ünnepi Dekoráció_" feliratot az oldalán Regina kifogástalan kézírásával.

- Már több hete mondtam, hogy cseréld ki ezt a villany körtét! - hordja le Regina, ahogy lenyomja az ajtó melletti villanykapcsolót majd felrántja háromszor egymás után hátha valamilyen csoda folytán életre kelti az égőt.

Ez igaz tényleg mondta Emmának, hogy cserélje ki a villanykörtét, de volt egy elég nyomós indoka arra, hogy ne kövesse őfelsége parancsát. - Oh bocsáss meg! Egy kicsit el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy magába szippantott egy időportál! - A „ _Nem vagy a főnököm_ „ mondat végig suhan az agyán, de bölcsen nem mondja ki. Nem is teljesen biztos benne, hogy igaz egyáltalán. Kicsit sem meglepő módon Regina teljesen elfogadhatatlannak tartja az indokot.

- Mennyi Emma? Mennyi időbe telik amíg elmész a boltba megveszel egy új villanykörtét és visszajössz ide és kicseréled a villanykörtét? - Felsorolással összekapcsolt többszörösen összetett mondat és szóismétlés. Regina elérte azt a szintű kiakadást, ahol már nem számítottak a nyelvtani hibák. - Kilenc napba telik? Mert már kilenc napja visszajöttél! - Majdnem vicces, ahogy Regina figyelmen kívül hagyja a tényt, hogy már majdhogynem hivatalos távol tartási végzést adott ki Emma ellen. Ez az első alkalom, hogy Emma egyáltalán a polgármester házában van mióta visszahozta Mariant.

- Amint visszajöttem rögtön átmentél nyírjuk-ki-Miss-Swant üzemmódba szóval arra jutottam : Fenébe a folyosó szekrénnyel. Maga is ki tudja cserélni a saját rohadt égőjét! - Most őszintén Regina mire számított? Arra, hogy belopakodik a házba és kicseréli a körtét az éjszaka közepén? - Nem is itt élek! - fejezi be. A szekrény másik oldaláról hallanak egy izgatott hangot: - Azta! Működött! - Emma ellép Regina mellett hogy nekironthasson az ajtónak.

- Mi a franc folyik itt kölyök?!

- Henry? Ezt te csinálod? Hogyan? - Regina hallhatóan vergődik a büszke anya és a szigorú szülő szerepe között. És minden egyes másodperccel, ami anélkül telik el, hogy Henry megszüntetné azt a valamit, amivel bezárta őket az utóbbi kezd fölül kerekedni. - Nyisd ki az ajtót Henry...Henry - figyelmezteti lassan kiejtve a tizenhárom éves fiú nevét.

- Ez nem vicces! Anyád és én – kezdi intően mozgatni a mutatóujját, mikor rájön, hogy a fia nem látja.

- Anya ebben most igazam van! Emlékszel miről beszéltünk? - Emma összerezzen. Komolyan tudnia kellett volna, hogy ez fog történni és egy része meg is lepődött, hogy nem Regina volt az első ember, aki felé Henry irányítani próbálta.

- Henry Reginald Mills! - Oh basszus a teljes nevén szólította. - Most azonnal kiengedsz minket! - Regina már teljesen fegyelmező üzemmódba kapcsolt. Emma nem is tudta, hogy Henry-nek volt középső neve. Várjunk, komolyan azt mondta, hogy Reginald? _Re-gi-nald._

- Reginald? - Tényleg képes volt egy olyan nevet választani, ami egyszerre volt unalmas és narcisztikus? - Mit képzelsz ki vagy te? Will Smith? - Nem tudja hogy Regina megértette a színészre való utalást de nem is érdekli Elmagyarázza, ha kell. Habár nincs rá ideje mert egy megtévesztően erős kéz nyomódik a hasához és löki mélyebbre a szekrényben. És igen megértette a helyzet iróniáját.

- Fogja be Miss Swan! Kezd meleg lenni ide benn – suttogja Regina a fülébe. A nagy rétegű bőr, kasmír, pamut és még ki tudja milyen más anyagból készült kabáton keresztül megérez egy megkeményedett mellbimbót.

- Mi van? Komolyan? Veled is beszélt? - suttogja vissza Emma, mikor a test ami a falhoz nyomja elmozdul de a mellbimbó ott marad. Furcsa. Leellenőrzi. Nem egy mellbimbó volt hanem egy maradék pisztácia a saját első zsebében. Talán Henry-nek igaza van és tényleg össze kéne jönnie valakivel, ha összekever egy pisztáciát és egy másodlagos szex ismertetőjegyet.

- Henry, egy – Ahogy kimondja egy tűzlabda kezd lebegni a nyitott tenyere felett. Hát ez megoldja a fény problémát legalább. De már csak idő kérdése mielőtt valami gyúlékony vagy akármi lángra kap és Emma Swan átkereszteli magát Sült Swan-ná. Ezzel a megfigyeléssel minden közösülési gondolat elhagyja a fejét.

- Héj! Woah! Túlzott mértékű erő demonstráció! - tiltakozik hangosan, miközben próbálja kikerülni a lángokat a kezével hiába. Regina szemében megcsillan valami, amit Emma azóta nem látott, hogy egy fűrésszel megtámadta a szeretett almafáját. - Nem ez a megoldás!

- Kettő! - számol Regina, mire már két tűzgolyó lebeg egy-egy keze felett. Emma végre megérti miért lett a szekrény hátához nyomva és mindent megtesz, hogy olyan távol maradjon amennyire csak tud a gyönyörű nőtől, akinek a pokol csillog a szemében, ami a varázslattal feltöltött ajtót fenyegeti.

- Ne hagyd, hogy elérjen a háromig Reginald! - üvölti a fiának. Henry vagy bepánikol és elengedi őket, vagy higgadtan és racionálisan fog viselkedni. Emma legnagyobb félelmére pontosan azt teszi, amit Regina tenne és állja a sarat.

- Ha valaha is meg akarjuk találni Annát, hogy megállíthassa Elsa-t mielőtt mindannyiunkat nyalókává változtat meg kell csókolnod Anyut! - Eltűnnek a lángok. Emma szíve elkezd lecsillapodni aztán újra pörögni kezd miután eljut az agyáig mit mondott Henry. - Beszéltünk erről anya ne legyél már ennyire gyáva!

- Nem! Nem beszéltünk erről! - Emma emlékezne egy olyan beszélgetésre, amiben azok a szavak szerepeltek, hogy : „ bezárva egy szekrénybe Reginával és a tűzlabdáival". Vezettek egy listát az ötleteikről amikkel esetleg kiiktathatnák a legutóbbi Nagy Gonoszt, aki megjelent Storybrooke-ban, de ez nem szerepelt köztük, határozottan nem.

- Miről beszél? - kérdezi Regina miközben felemeli az egyik ujját, amin megjelenik egy gyertya méretű láng. Ez _nem _romantikus a gyenge fény _nem _emeli ki Regina hibátlan arcbőrét Emma szíve _nem _kalapál a mellkasában.

- Ez semelyik beszélgetésben nem szerepelt! Regina esküszöm fogalmam sincs mit csinál. - Az ajtó másik oldaláról Henry szükségét érzi, hogy közbeszóljon.

- Dehogynem! Anya azért vesztetted el a varázserőd mert Zelena megátkozta Hook száját. Vagyis téged is megátkozott! Az Igaz Szerelem Csókja megtör minden átkot. Tehát meg kell csókolnotok egymást – magyarázza el egyszerűen.

- Sose mondtam az utolsó részt – mondja Emma miközben fixírozni kezdi az ajtó azon részét, ahol sátáni fia fejét sejti a másik oldalon. - Az utolsó rész nem általam...lett mondva – fejezi be gyatrán. Regina legfurább tekintettel néz rá amit eddig látott.

- Tudtad, hogy ez fogja csinálni?

- Nem! Nem. Hát... - Remek át kell váltania magyarázandósba. Szintén nem egy létező szó, de most nincs idő a nyelvhelyességről vitázni. Vesz egy mély levegőt. - Nem tudtam erről. - mondja miközben gesztikulálni kezd. - De már egy ideje „vadászni kezdett az igaz szerelmemre"...Rá vett hogy megcsókoljam Dr. Whale-t. - Regina grimaszol.

- Fúj! - Találó szó.

- Aztán Ruby-t is – folytatja Emma.

- Ruby-ról nem kellett annyira győzködnöm. - Valahogy annak ellenére, hogy a vigyorgás néma Emma _hallja_ a fiúk vigyorát. Regina összehúzza a száját majd a szemöldökét is. Emma ezt „számító arc"-nak hívja.

- Mit szól ehhez a barátod? - Emma vállat von.

- Henry kényszerített, hogy szakítsak Hook-kal.

- Oh kérlek nem én kényszerítettelek rá hogy meg tedd! - Szól közbe Henry. - Gyakorlatilag könyörögtél egy indokért, hogy szakíthass vele! Én csak a bűnbakod vagyok!

- Tényleg szakítottál Hook-kal? - Miért van ennyire meglepődve? Emma bólint

- Nem mintha olyan sokáig tarthatott volna. Killian jól néz ki, de a személyisége...,hogy mondanád „sekélyes"? „Galád"? „Nincs változásra sürgető lelkiismerete"?

- Azt hittem szerelmes vagy – ismeri el Regina. - Ő biztosan az.

- Most mindketten szinglik vagytok! Itt az idő anya! Most igazam van! - Henry túl sok időt töltött Emma anyjával. Hófehérkéből veszélyes mennyiségű optimizmus szivárog. - Három az igazság! Érzem. - Most, hogy Regina nem idéz meg újabb felesleges tűzgolyót Emma tesz két apró lépést előre, hogy szembefordulhasson az ajtóval. Próbálja figyelmen kívül hagyni a simogató melegséget, ahogy elhalad Regina mellett.

- Henry elég volt. Nem fog működni. Tartsd magad távol a szerelmi életemtől és engedj ki minket.

- Csak egy csók! Ha olyan biztos vagy a dolgodban tedd meg és bizonyítsd be, hogy tévedek! - Henry-ben megmutatkozik egy félelmetes keveréke Emma Swan megingathatatlan határozottságágának és Regina Mills logikus meggyőzésének. Emma mormol valamit arról, hogy Henry milyen ördögfióka mielőtt szembefordul Reginával. Egymás szemébe néznek majd egyszerre mondják: - Ezt tőled vette. - Összemosolyognak, de csak egy rövid pillanat erejéig mert a láng kialszik és ismét sötét lesz. Regina újra elzárkózik egy pillanat alatt majd Emma figyeli, ahogy elfordul és keresni kezd egy igazi gyertyát, hogy meggyújtsa.

Briliáns gondolat szökik Emma fejébe. Összeszorítja az ajkait majd egy cuppanó hanggal elengedi. - Tessék! Csókolóztunk semmi nem történt engedj ki! - blöfföli a seriff.

- Nem igaz – A fiúk ma semmit nem hisz el neki.

- Dehogynem! - válaszol Emma. Henry felnevet.

- Nem nem! - Regina úgy néz rá, mintha csak azt mondaná „tényleg azt hitted, hogy gyerek, akit én neveltem fel bedőlne ennek?" pedig hát őszintén egy olyan kölyökről beszélünk, aki elhitte, hogy egy olyan városban nőtt fel, ami tele van mese karakterekkel és megfagyott az idő. Mellesleg ez igaz volt, de Emma kitart az érve mellett: a kölyök sok mindet elhisz. Ahelyett, hogy egy egészséges vitába szállna Reginával a fiúk figyelemreméltóan közhelyes indokáról, amivel meg akarta szüntetni a hitetlenkedésüket az ajtót kezdi csapkodni az öklével.

- Nagyon meg leszel büntetve! - ordítja. - Se tv. Se mobil. Se internet. Se szórakozás életed hátralévő részében! - Nehéz lesz, hogy mindezt be is tartassa de megfogja tenni. Emma is tud ravasz lenni.

- Rendben büntess meg! Semmit nem fog számítani, ha mindnyájan halálra fagyunk! - Emma keze sajogni kezd mennyiszer is ütötte már meg az ajtót?

- Francba is igaza van. - ismeri el miközben masszírozni kezdi a tenyere élét. Henry kihasználja a helyzetet egy sejtelmes üzenet közlésére.

- Mind meg fogunk fagyni azért, mert egyikőtök sem Griffendél eléggé, hogy szembe nézzen a félelmével! - Egyikük sem? Na ez egyszerűen hülyeség mert ez az egész egyoldalú...nem igaz? A Harry Potter utalás eszébe juttat még valamit amivel kibővítheti a büntetés listát.

- És nincs több könyv!

- De van! Lehetnek könyvei. - sziszegi Regina nevelő partnerének, miközben átad neki egy égő gyertyát. Emma a plafonra emeli a tekintetét erőért imádkozva.

- Rendben lehetnek könyveid. De nagyon unalmasak lesznek! Enciklopédiák és...Egészségügyi újságok. - Őfelsége elmereng egy pillanatig, majd megfelelőnek ítélve a büntetést bólint. Egy pillanatig csend van. Emma ezt győzelemnek könyveli el majd visszajátszva a fejében a beszélgetést egy neon fényű győzelem felirattal ellátva. Aztán hirtelen kattan a fejében, amit Henry mondott. - Csak, hogy tisztázzuk – kezdi. - több mint eléggé vagyok Griffendél. Csak...túlságosan tisztellek ahhoz, hogy mondjuk molesztáljalak.

- És ezt értékelem. - A sötét hajú nő letérdel. Szoknyát visel, ezért ki kell nyújtania a lábát maga elé. Keresztbe teszi egyik lábát a másikon. - Még mindig utállak a Marian dolog miatt.

- Nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele – morogja Emma összeszorított fogai között. Nem kell Reginára néznie azért, hogy tudja felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezúttal nem fogod megvédeni magad? - kérdezi Regina halvány csodálkozással a hangjában. Emma sóhajt egyet majd leül. Fejét és hátát az ajtónak támasztja és behajtja a térdeit. A kezében lévő gyertya lángjával játszik ide-oda húzva az ujját felette. Emlékszik, mikor el tudta tüntetni és visszahozni ha úgy akarta.

- Mit akarsz mit mondjak? - kérdezi halkan. - Azt, hogy ha tudtam volna, hogy azon vagy, hogy megöld a barátod _feleségét _hagytam volna, hogy megtedd? Hogy hátrahagytam volna egy nőt meghalni? - Egy pillanatra úgy tűnik mintha Regina válaszolna a kérdésre, de végül nem teszi. Emma folytatja. - És mi lenne ha megtettem volna? Mit gondolsz mennyi időbe telt volna amíg Robin rájön?

- Nem tudtam, hogy felesége volt – veti közbe Regina.

- És most hogy tudod...Ha te jöttél volna velem vissza az időben Hook helyett mit tettél volna? Tényleg hagytad volna meghalni csak azért, hogy megmentsd a kapcsolatod Robinnal? - Ez az a rész amit Emma nem ért az egészben. Megkérdezte a szüleit mi történt abban az egy évben az Elvarázsolt Erdőben. Regina és Robin ott határozottan nem szerettek egymásba és csak pár hónapja jöttek vissza. Honnan volt Reginának elég ideje arra hogy szerelmes legyen miközben a féltestvére terrorizálta Storybrooke-ot?

- Nem tudom mit tettem volna – feleli Regina.

- De tudod – A legtöbb dolog, amit Regina tesz egy nagy rejtély Emma számára, kivéve, amikor ilyen dologról van szó.- Azt tetted volna amit én. Megmentetted volna, mert megváltoztál. - mondja határozottan.

- Hogy lehetsz benne ilyen biztos?

- Te hogy nem vagy az? - Azok után, amin együtt keresztülmentek és ahogy figyelte mennyit és hogyan változik ez a nő nem érti, hogy lehet ilyen kevés hite saját magában. De rendben van ez Emmának akkora a hite Reginában mint a kettejüké összesítve. - Sajnálom, hogy elhagyott. Tudom hogy tönkretettem a boldog befejezésedet és utálni fogsz életünk végéig érte. - A torkában lévő gombóc megnehezíti a beszédet, kénytelen nyelni párat mielőtt folytatja. - De semmi olyat nem csináltam, amit te nem tettél volna meg. - Regina nem néz rá inkább mintákat karcol a folyékony viaszba a kezében tartott gyertya tetején. Emma szeretné közelebbről is megnézni, de nem hiszi, hogy Regina megengedné.

- Rendben Emma igazad van – Olyan halkan mondja, hogy a szőke majdnem meg sem hallotta.

- Basszuskulcs – Mert komolyan mi mást mondhatna?

- Mi az? - Emma pislog egyet. Tudja, hogy tátva van a szája de ez a pillanat megérdemli a tátott szájat.

- Ezt még sosem mondtad. - Egy vigyor, ami nagyon hasonlít Henry-ére kúszik Regina ajkára.

- Ezt érthető mivel nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is igazad lett volna.

- És azt mondtad „Emma" nem „Miss Swan" ami duplán király!

- Nincs olyan, hogy duplán király – mondja rezzenéstelen arccal Regina. Emma a fekete stilleto-s árnyék fölé kúszik.

- Dehogy nincs! Pont most hoztam létre! Azért vagyok rá képes mert igazam van!

_- Egy _dologban volt igazad. Ilyen AVG nem juttat be a Pee Wee ligába. - Regina sértései ma kifejezetten durvák. Emma meg is sértődne, ha nem nyűgözné le, hogy Regina tudja mi az az AVG. A szekrény ráeső oldalán álmodozva megismétli Regina szavait miközben egy bolyhos télikabátba fúrja a fejét.

- Rendben Emma igazad van.

- Vakard le azt a vigyort a képedről és gyere ide. Fázom.

- Igenis Felség. - Nincs is ennyire hideg, de Emma oda megy majd a kabát felét Reginára teríti. Emma is tud jó fej lenni. Persze csak ha hagyják, ami természetesen ez esetben nem valósulhat meg lévén, hogy Regina egy igazi takaró tolvaj, szóval több, mint a kabát felét elrántja azzal az indokkal, hogy – Ez az ÉN kabátom Miss Swan. -, ami egy rövid kötélhúzásba torkollik, ami pontosan úgy ér véget, ahogy arra mindketten számítottak. Azzal, hogy Reginánál van a takaró több ,mint háromnegyed és Emma karja, valahogy Regina vállára keveredett. Emma érzi, hogy valami papír éle vág enyhén a karjába ami a polgármester vállán van és kilóg a kabát alól, de nem érdekli.

- Szerinted még oda kint van? - kérdezi Regina, miközben a fejét Emma vállára hatja keresve a kényelmes pozíciót. Regina három dologból bukik meg éppen : az ellenség gyűlöléséből, heteroszexualitásból és az érzelmek elrejtéséből. Emma is megbukik a maga tárgyaiból mert nem él vissza ezek közül az információk közül egyikkel sem.

- Ugyan Tv-t néz a földszinten. Kihasználja az utolsó lehetőségét mielőtt örökre elveszti ezt a kiváltságot – válaszol Emma.

- Innen hallod a televíziót? - Persze hogy kimondja az egész szót ez annyira..._Ő_. Úgy tűnik a rövidítések az egyszerű embereknek vannak.

- Te nem? - Emma hegyezni kezdi a fülét, amint meghallja a Doctor Who bemutató zenéjét. Jobban teszi, ha nem nézi meg nélküle az új részt. Megállapodtak! Regina megrázza a fejét nemet jelezve. Emma nem bírja ki, hogy ne húzza egy kicsit a polgármestert a korával. - Azt mondják a hallás az első dolog ami...Áucs! - Emma bordája közelebbről is megismerkedett Regina könyökével. De még ennek ellenére sem bírja ki, hogy ne mondjon el még egy viccet. - Nyugodj meg a te idődben már vigyáznod kell a szívedre. - Kuncog miközben megfeszíti a hasát a várva a következő csapást, ami nem jön. Regina csöndben marad.

- Valószínűleg igazad van.

- Egy nap kétszer! Tarolok!

- Harmadszor is igazad lenne, ha... - Emma hümmög bizonyítva, hogy figyel és várja a folytatást. - Ha megcsókolnál és semmi nem történne, akkor igazad lenne és Henry tévedne...- Tényleg azt mondja, amire Emma gondol, hogy mond?

- Te akart...akarod? - Regina megvonja a vállát.

- Szeretném elhagyni ezt a szekrényt a közeljövőben. Van egy csirke a sütőben. - Nem. Nem azt mondja, mint amit Emma gondol. _Azt akarja, hogy ne kelljen tovább egy szekrényben lennie veled Emma. Ne kelts magadban hamis reményeket!_

- Te aztán tudsz hangulatot teremteni Casanova. Oh Emma Megmentőm! Csókolj meg, hogy befejezhessem a vacsorát! - Nem mintha Emma nem akarná megcsókolni Reginát épp ellenkezőleg. Csak annyira szeretné, hogy Regina is akarja és a „csirke a sütőben" egy elég szar indok arra, hogy megcsókolj valakit.

- Égett csirke. Ezt akarod Emma? Mert ez a módja, hogy égett csirkét kapj. - Sértődékeny. Mindketten azok.

- Oh nem! A csirke! Mintha a fiunk nem lenne elég okos, hogy lekapcsolja a sütőt ha meghallja a csöngést. - Regina mordul egyet, majd Emma felé fordul.

- Csak essünk túl rajta! - „Csak essünk túl rajta" szintén egy piszok szar indok arra, hogy megcsókolj valakit. A csókoknak nem olyanoknak kéne lenniük, amiken „túl kell esni", mint egy időponton a fogorvosnál. Emma összefonja a karjait a hasán majd szarkasztikusan megszólal.

- Jaj hagyd abba. Túl sok nekem a csáberőd Aphrodité. - Ajjaj. Megjelent az ér Regina homlokán.

- Szóval megcsókolod Dr. Frankenstein-t – ,aki lefeküdt az anyáddal mellesleg – és Piroskát, aki megette a barátját. Ők elég jók a Megmentőnek! Még Hook kapitánnyal is randiztál, azzal a nőgyűlölő hulladékkal - mert az! -, de, oh, nem! Nem csókolhatod meg Reginát ! Az már a határon kívül esik, hogy megcsókold a Gonosz Kir – A felháborodás abbamarad, ahogy Emma Regina ajkára tapasztja a sajátját, mert Regina végre adott neki egy jó indokot, ami miatt érdemes megcsókolni valakit. Az ok – még ha Regina nem is mondta ki szó szerint - „ Féltékeny vagyok a többi emberre akik megcsókolhattak". Emmának harcolnia kell a mosoly ellen, ami megállítani a csókot mert érzi, ahogy egy mágikus energia töltet növekedik bennük majd kezdi átjárni mindkettőjüket. Egy hullám járja át őket ami kicsapódik át a szekrény ajtaján.

- Érezted ezt? - mormogja Regina Emma szájának. - Visszatért a varázs...

- Ja ja persze – Emma úja megcsókolja. És újra és újra. - Per pillanat nem érdekel. - A szekrény külső oldaláról egy láthatatlan zöld pajzs válik semmivé és Henry megérzi, ahogy egy mágia hullám keresztül megy a testén. Mindent ledob. A tál pattogatott kukorica szétszóródik a földön, amit követ a távirányító. Felrohan a lépcsőre, három fokot lép egyszerre, majd lihegve megáll a szekrény előtt.

- Tudtam! Tudtam, hogy működni fog! - nyitja ki az ajtót, mire az anyukái szétreppennek. Önelégülten megjegyzi: - Megmondtam! - Az anyukái felnéznek rá majd egymásra aztán ismét rá. Emma egy pillanat alatt talpon van, készen rá, hogy üldözőbe vegye, de Regina megragadja a dereka körül és visszarántja a földre. Egy lila és kék mágia kombináció Henry arcába csapja az ajtót.

- Még mindig meg vagyok büntetve az örökkévalóságig? - Egyszerre hallja, hogy „Igen!" és „Nem!" majd az intenzív suttogást, amiből egy szót sem ért. Végül egy gyors mérlegelés után kinyílik az ajtó.

- Két hét. Semmi desszert semmi internet. - Becsukódik az ajtó. Elvigyorodik. Résnyire nyílik az ajtó és Emma kicsúsztat egy húszast. - Menj, nézz meg egy filmet a nagyszüleiddel – Ismét becsukódik az ajtó. Henry grimaszol.

- Fúj!


End file.
